A Twist In Time
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: When waiting for a meeting with the gods, the seven and guests are thrown into a strange new place, the future, between meeting their future selves and trying to find a way back to their time. Will our demigods enjoy the time they have to figure things out, will they ever get back home. Only time will tell. Percabeth, Liper, Jeyna, some Thalico, Tyson/Ella Frazel.
1. The Amulet

**Don't you just hate that moment when you're lying in bed, hoping to sleep, and all of a sudden an idea just jumps out at you! I had one of those tonight, so I guess you can be happy about that, it means new story time! Just to clarify, this is not a READING THE SERIES thing, this is actually an idea I kind of got from another idea which was a reading the series idea, sorta. But it fully manifested itself tonight.**

**Sorry if this is short, but it's only the prologue.**

**I don't own, Percy Jackson and Co. belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Piper's Point of View:

Several of us had been invited to Olympus for a special ceremony for defeating Gaia, we were allowed to invite one person of our choice who we thought influenced our drive to save the world, and that didn't include another quest member, luckily it was one because I doubted Percy would be allowed every person in the world on Olympus, no matter how many times he'd saved it. Finally Percy had decided to invite Tyson, his cyclops half-brother, while Annabeth invited her half-brother Malcolm, Leo invited one of his half sisters, Nyssa, I had taken a liking the gentle and smart harpy so I invited Ella, which pleased Tyson immensely. Frank had invited Reyna, probably because if she hadn't allowed him into the legion he wouldn't have been there to help, it made Jason's choice much easier as he invited Thalia, Hazel had done the same as many and invited her half-brother, so the group was completed by Nico. Now all we were left to do was wait to be called to the throne room. I actually wasn't sure why we were allowed guests, but none of us dared to question it.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Thalia mumbled as she paced the room we had been given, we had all been instructed the best clothes we had, that didn't do much as the moment we entered the room our clothes turned to dresses and suits, no doubt the work of my mother. Now Thalia wore an electric blue dress with a white jacket which she quickly discarded, her silver circlet placed on her head lopsided, the second change she had made to her outfit.

"It's only been five minutes Thalia." Frank replied from where he was in a conversation with Hazel about forms. Hazel wore a tasteful gold dress, we all wore decent clothes and I supposed my mother catered to tastes as nobody was really uncomfortable with what they were wearing, just frustrated.

"It's the anticipation. Do _not _do anything stupid." Reyna warned, looking specifically at Jason, Percy and Leo before she fixed Jason's collar for him, Annabeth and Hazel had done the same for Percy and Frank but Leo discarded the tux jacket immediately.

"She's right Seaweed Brain. Do not anger Zeus." Annabeth instructed, then she paused. "Any more than you have." Annabeth tacked on casually, making everyone laugh. I sat back in my chair, one of the fourteen around the room, careful not to mess my dress or my hair. All of a sudden we were surprised by a podium rising up in the exact center of the room, it was a white marble, I guess we were lucky nobody was standing there.

"What is it?" Nyssa asked in awe.

"It's a podium." Malcolm stated the obvious, making Nyssa roll her eyes.

"I can see that Brain Boy." Nyssa retorted, she made her way over, her bronze dress rippling with her as she walked to the podium. Call it ADHD but we all followed her and surrounded the podium, it fit all of us around comfortably so we could see the silver pieces on the table. There were fourteen pieces in all.

"It makes something." I realised out loud, a few pieces looked that they matched up.

"A puzzle!" Annabeth gasped.

"Well, you and Malcolm are free to complete it." Leo suggested.

"What if it's something bad?" Frank asked.

"Bad." Tyson repeated while Ella fluttered on his shoulder.

"Bad, bad, no bad, good, '_Good day to you sir._'" Ella chirped.

"If Ella thinks it might be good then it's worth trying." I spoke up, at once we all took a huge step back and watched in silence as Malcolm and Annabeth worked on fitting all the pieces together. Annabeth was right, of course, it was a puzzle, when it was fit together the pieces formed a simple silver amulet.

"What's it supposed to do?" Thalia asked, as soon as she said that I wished she hadn't, the amulet glowed pure white, tendrils flying out and hitting each of us squarely in the chest, I was lifted off my feet, a couple of inches off the ground and I gritted my teeth at the shock, I couldn't see anything but the light and I guessed the others couldn't either. Before I could call out I found myself falling through air.

* * *

**And there's a cliff-hanger thrown in for my amusement. I hope you guys liked this, but it's brief and to the point, I can't tell you what the ceremony is, because it will be told in a few chapters. The next chapter should be interesting. Where will our heroes end up? To everyone who knows: Do not answer!**

**This will be updated before I go to my dad's on Friday, so, see you then.**

**Peace, love, awesomeness.**


	2. The Balcony

**And here we go, I promised a _non-reading _fic and I'll keep to that promise. I also promised Jeyna, that is confirmed from the moment we meet the future, I assure you. I know what I'm talking about, I wrote two other chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted or even just read the first chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this will make you laugh, I try my best to work, humour, romance, and adventure into this.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the series, books, characters, all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View:

I felt myself flying through air, not a fun feeling, but I noticed there was a definite direction, as far as I could tell I think I was flying downwards? It was hard to tell but I knew I was lying on my back. I looked around and saw many of my companions, Malcolm had his arms and legs spread, in trying to slow him down, I copied him, many of the others were panicking and screaming, making my head ache, I even caught Seaweed Brain flapping his arms like a duck trying to stay aloft. I looked down below me and saw we were heading towards an opening, a light, I was worried about what might we might meet, but a part of me just wanted to get this over with and face whatever we'd meet. After what seemed like a million years we flew through the opening and landed on a ground with a minimum amount of pain thankfully. I shot up and looked around at my surroundings, we were on a marble balcony, which should have hurt, I could tell we were over looking New York, there was a bench a few feet away from a stone arch leading somewhere. There was a woman on the balcony, she was alone, wearing a wine-red halter neck dress as she faced away from us overlooking the scenery, her midnight black hair was braided back and flowed over her shoulder.

"Still as clumsy as ever, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." The woman remarked softly with a small laugh. "Which you know would make me very mad considering the... date..." The woman swung around and stared at us with a mixture of shock and disbelief, her dark eyes scanning our faces.

"Who are you lady?" Leo asked suspiciously, I on the other hand began checking everyone was here and checking for any pain in the faces. I only counted 12 though, two people were missing.

"Leo, ask questions later, we're missing two people!" I hissed, at once everyone began scanning faces.

"We're missing Jason and Reyna." Malcolm confirmed.

"Okay, now we know who we're missing." Leo declared, he turned to the stranger. "Now who are you?" He demanded, the woman looked rather taken aback, but stood up straighter.

"Reyna, everything's ready for our dinner." A man announced as he walked in through the arch, he had blonde hair and electric blue eyes and a scar above his lip as he wore a refined tux. The next thing I knew he was lying on the ground in a three-person pile up as the two people I was worried about landed on top of him, Reyna on Jason.

"I'm glad that didn't hurt." Reyna remarked as she got up, her purple dress swaying around her knees as she brushed it down.

"Speak for yourself." Jason grumbled as he got up. "Sorry man, falling through air, couldn't really help where we landed." Jason apologised as he offered the man a hand up, the man took it.

"Thanks. It's okay." He replied, at once the woman, Reyna he called her, drifted over and brushed him down, her dark irises never leaving his.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you!" Leo exclaimed, the two looked at us and the male looked as surprised as "Reyna" had.

"I'm Jason Grace, and this is Reyna." The male spoke softly, as not to alarm us.

"Is that a wedding ring!" Piper exclaimed, my eyes darted to 'Reyna's' left hand where a white-gold wedding band rested on her third finger.

"I'm married?" The Reyna I knew and partly trusted asked surprised before both her and Jason realised what that meant and both passed out in dead faints. Well, this was surprising.

* * *

**And here's where** **things get complicated. Not that they weren't before. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please do not ask me to update before sunday, I am going to be up my dad's for the weekend as now usual, so I won't be returning until Sunday and I don't get a lot of laptop time up my dad's. This chapter, I hope, should keep you sated until I return on Sunday afternoon. But knowing you guys as I do, go ahead.**

**Okay, see you guys on Sunday.**

**Peace, love, CHEESE IS THE FIFTH ELEMENT!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X**


	3. We Meet Ourselves

**Hello people who are reading this! This is me updating... a day later than I said I would. *Awkward smile* But I have a reason, I stayed an extra night up my dad's for personal reasons, and honestly, you guys are not a diary, so I'm not gonna unload this all on you, it's fine, I'm fine, it's been sorted. So, just to tell you guys one last time, this is not a reading the series story, and I have my reasons, I'm actually going to tell you why.**

**1. People say it's cliché and overdone, I actually like them, but this is not my reason. I was actually going to write one a few months ago, but I gave up before I'd even finished writing out the first chapter, it's because I am _way too _lazy to do that.**

**2. I just love my OTPs and I don't want to see them get hurt by all of the thoughts people have. So this is safer, in my mind.**

**Just to warn you, if you're looking for Jasper or Leyna... You're not going to find it here, I'm a Jeyna and Liper shipper, sorry to everyone who didn't know that...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Daughter of the Earthshaker, because she asked an awesome question in her last review and I promised it would be answered in this chapter.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I didn't get around to answering many reviews in the last chapter, but thank you all for reviewing and anyone who has subscribed, or even just read, or if I got favs, thanks. You guys are amazing.**

**I don't own any of the characters, I don't make anything out of this unless I have people smiling, if so, I'm so happy. Sorry for the long AN.**

* * *

Leo's Point of View:

"So, you're them, in the future...?" I asked curiously as "Jason" and "Reyna" placed Jason and Reyna on the benches on the balcony, they nodded firmly. "Okay, tell me something only Jason and Reyna would know." I ordered, everyone else looked at me like I had just done the right thing, for once.

"You're wearing teddy bear underpants." 'Reyna' accused, I was shocked, but didn't show it, how did they know that!

"Your underpants are showing repair boy." Piper informed me, I looked down and found my tux pants around my ankles.

"So that's why there was a breeze." I mused as I pulled them up, I saw Nyssa facepalm in shame and smiled at my sister.

"You sing 'I Milk The Cow' in your sleep." 'Jason' exclaimed.

"_Very_ loudly." Nyssa confirmed it to be true. I grinned at everyone who just looked at me weirdly.

"That's Jason, okay, now lets see if this is Reyna." I confirmed, turning to the lady in question, she had a murderous look on her face.

"If you even attempt to flirt with me, Valdez, you will find that you no longer have hands." 'Reyna' warned, I paled and skittered behind Piper.

"That's Reyna alright." I squeaked, Reyna rolled her eyes as Jason grinned at her.

"So, where is everyone else? Why are we here?" Annabeth inquired.

"And what's so special about today's date?" I asked, remembering Reyna's warning when we arrived. "What is today's date anyway?" I asked when I realised I didn't know the date. Reyna and Jason shared a surprised look and then looked back to us.

"Well, everyone else is probably around doing something or other, I don't know why you're here though." Jason answered Annabeth's questions. "Leo, today's date is July 16th." Jason answered that question.

"What is so special about today's date?" I repeated, the two in front of us shared a look, as if debating whether to tell us.

"It's our anniversary." Reyna finally answered, which made me feel pretty bad we were intruding on a personal night for them both.

"Oh. Well, sorry to drop in on you." Piper apologised, they shrugged it off.

"It's fine, you guys have interrupted more important nights." Jason informed us, Annabeth automatically glared at Percy and I found myself receiving a glare from Piper.

"So, what do we do now?" Malcolm asked.

"We could sort this situation out logically, find the trigger and look for the reverse trigger." Annabeth suggested, then she launched into this explanation about time and space and all these big words that made my head hurt and only Malcolm looked like he understood what she was saying. When she was done we looked at Jason and Reyna to see what they thought of it, they shared a look.

"I didn't understand a word of that. So, we'll just find the simpler solution. Use the buddy system and pair up." Reyna instructed, I saw Annabeth was a bit weirded out at the phrase but she took Percy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as I stood by my sister, not wanting to make it seem like I wanted to be by Piper's side all day.

"We're going to leave you with the others." Jason answered as he woke up their younger selves, leaving Reyna to keep an eye on us, when they eventually woke up they were the last two to be paired up, which looked pretty funny as they both looked so awkward about it.

"Isn't that illegal in the rules of time-travel?" Nyssa spoke up.

"Well, someone's been watching too much Doctor Who." Malcolm teased.

"At least I didn't want to build a time-machine." Nyssa accused, I shook my head in disbelief.

"Keep quiet guys." Nico instructed, talking for the first time since we'd arrived, I'd honestly forgotten he was here. We all fell silent as Jason and Reyna led the fourteen of us through long, extravagant and elegant halls of marble statues.

"Is this Olympus!" Annabeth gasped, I looked around and realised that yes it sort of did look like Olympus.

"Yes." Reyna replied as she continued to lead us wherever we were going, after a while things started looking more and more familiar.

"Where are we going?" I asked, everyone looked at me exasperated.

"The throne room, where else do you think everyone would be?" Reyna replied.

"Leo, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" The Jason that I knew asked, I looked down and was surprised.

"Huh, I never even noticed." I said, everyone facepalmed before just giving up and continuing to the throne room. After what seemed like forever we reached the ornate double doors.

"Try not to freak out." Jason pleaded before pushing open the double doors and leading us. "Father, it would seem we have some unexpected guests." Jason announced, the fourteen of stared in shock at the marvel that was the throne room, where the 12 Olympians, Hades, Hestia and some of our older versions were, I recognised Percy, Annabeth, my handsome self, Beauty Queen, Nico was there, Hazel, Frank.

"Are they..." Annabeth's future self asked surprised.

"It's like Doctor Who!" My awesome future self cheered, I liked this guy.

"Looks like you don't change much." Nyssa grumbled, I flashed her a grin.

"What do we do with them?" Piper's older version asked carefully, that question was answered when my stomach rumbled loudly, followed by many others. It reminded us we had yet to have lunch back when we were waiting.

"Have fun with that. We'll see you guys tomorrow." The Jason of the future said before leaving with Reyna's future self, I nearly snickered but then Jason knocked into me in his haste to scoot away from Reyna.

"Dude, be careful." I said, Jason didn't laugh and joke like he normally would.

"Lets get you guys something to eat then. I doubt you take Ambrosia and Nectar, so we'll whip up something in the kitchen and then you can tell us how you arrived." Annabeth's older person suggested, we all nodded and were led from the throne room for something to eat.

* * *

**Ahh, the joy that is Leo Valdez... he's so weird it's awesome! If you guys have noticed, I changed my Avatar, I just love Angels and kittens. I will eventually make a cover for this story, but I'm not sure how this is going to play out yet... We'll just have to see then, won't we. Okay, I'll keep this short and sweet, yours in demigodlishness and all that. Peace out.**

**Peace, love, LETS PARTY!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X**


	4. So Much For A Vacation

**Hola peeps. Okay, so according to the clock, MY LAPTOP COMES BACK TODAY! Aka, meaning, yes it had another virus, urgh! Okay, so this chapter is where it all gets confusing, so we'll work around that in later chapters. And now we're going to find how to keep a demigod interested and not give away too much about the future. Fun!**

**I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but I'd like to thank everyone who did review, thanks a lot to everyone who even read this story, I feel honoured!**

**Okay, I know I shouldn't tell you this, you came for the story, but I have to tell you this, talking to my sister's partner today, he asked for my "Ideal career choice." My reply: "Writing." His reply: "That's a hobby." Me thinking: Okay, J.K Rowling, Rick Riordan, what are they? Seriously!**

**Okay, and on with the story. You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters, the setting, the people mentioned above.**

* * *

Percy's Point of View:

You know when people say they've stared at their future in the eye and not backed down? Yeah, I bet none of those people have ever seen their future self preparing blue pizza while smiling as if this happened every day.

"So, what are we going to do?" My girlfriend asked the future versions of ourselves, I was sat next to her at the table in the kitchen, watching everyone set up things, on my other side was where Jason was sat, which was potentially dangerous and we knew it, but nobody seemed to mind, at least, none of the supervising adults did. I knew he felt awkward around Reyna now, Hades, I felt awkward around my girlfriend as we just found out we were married too. But I was seriously going to have to talk to him later before he ended up damaging his friendship with her, which I knew would seriously kill him.

"Well, we have to try and send you back, it's damaging to both our worlds for you to stay here for long, as Jason and Reyna are proving." The future Annabeth explained, both Jason and Reyna looked up from their opposite ends of the table.

"Us?- I mean, what?" Reyna stuttered, causing Leo to smirk, Annabeth sighed next to me.

"If you hadn't encountered your future selves, that is to say, had you landed anywhere else at the time, you two wouldn't be sitting apart." Future Annabeth explained, I looked at my cousin pointedly and he looked at the table ashamed.

"Bad?" Tyson guessed as he bit into his peanut butter sandwich happily, Ella was on his shoulder eating a cinnamon bun.

"Very bad." Wise Girl beside me confirmed, I sucked in a breath.

"Like an _oh-my-gods-it's-the-end-of-the-world_ bad, or just bad?" I asked, everyone stared at me for a second.

"Seaweed Brain." Both Annabeth's sighed, I was offended.

"What did I do?" The future me asked offended, causing everyone else to groan, but I think he held a valid point.

"Just bad." The Annabeth next to me said, I sighed in relief, so this bad wasn't too bad.

"Can we just change the subject." Jason pleaded desperately, I looked at my cousin and how uncomfortable this was making him, so I nodded my agreement.

"What now?" Nyssa asked cautiously, everyone from the future seemed to ponder this for a few minutes and came up stumped, even Annabeth.

"You could follow us around while we try to figure out how to get you back to your time." Future Piper suggested, I liked this idea.

"Who will we be staying with?" Malcolm posed the question of the millennium.

"I guess you and Annabeth will be shadowing me for the time being." Future Annabeth said, I could only hope that I got to see her for a while. "We'll set you up in the guest dorms here on Olympus and the fourteen of you will stay there." Annabeth added, I liked this idea already. "Boys and girls are kept separate." Annabeth added and we all nodded like the good demigods we are.

"I'll take myself and Ella, it could be interesting." Future Piper said, Piper smiled at her.

"Just as long as we don't work for mom." Piper said with a laugh, her future self shook her head to disspell that worry.

"I'll take... My awesome and handsome self, Nyssa, and since I don't think Frank wants to be burned to shreds... Can I take Nico?" Leo asked, Nico and Leo nodded, Leo grinning.

"I'll take Percy, and Tyson, Ella we have a library we could show you to where you could spend all day." Future me suggested, Ella paused from eating to nod eagerly before returning to eating.

"That leaves Jason and Reyna with themselves, Frank and Hazel." Annabeth said, at once the room fell silent.

"What are their duties?" Reyna finally spoke up, future Annabeth smiled.

"I think you'll like it. We all like our duties." Piper said, I was instantly curious.

"When can we get started?" I asked excitedly, this was a new prospect.

"Tomorrow morning." Athena finalised, we all groaned. So much for a short vacation.

* * *

**I promise the chapters will start getting longer, we might even be switching POVs a couple of times a chapter, to get you through what everyone is doing. I'm sorry if this confuses everyone, but time travel is a tricky thing, and I hope you guys liked. Okay, I'll leave it here, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's not really on par with the rest of my work!**

**Peace, love, PARTY!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X**


	5. A Brotherly Talk

**I will never understand my mind. I was going to write a different chapter that will now fit as the next chapter, and instead wrote this. I think it's pretty okay, but it's not my best work. I did say Percy was planning on having a talk with Jason in the last chapter and here it is. Because I think Percy and Jason should be able to have a conversation without being at each other's throats, after the war at least, I have no idea what's going on in the MoA.**

**Oh my gods, is anyone else really excited, I just spent ten minutes today ranting to my mother and pleading to her trying to get her to understand why I need this book. She doesn't understand, but I'm getting it.**

**Same thing applies. I don't own the characters or the series, but I'm going to own a copy of the MoA as of next week! EP!**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

"Jason, could we talk?" I looked up as Percy called me, we had just finished dinner and were just sitting at the table, waiting for our food to settle. I looked at everyone else in the room, looking for advice and guidance, nobody seemed to know what he wanted except his future self and I was unsure about this.

"Okay, Percy." I agreed as I got out of my chair, Percy joined me and led me away from the table and towards the doors that led to some beautiful gardens as far as I could see. We entered the gardens in silence, leaving our travelling companions and our gracious hosts back in the kitchen.

"Jason, I think we need to talk." Percy said bluntly after the doors closed behind us. I looked at my cousin warily, he was older than me by a couple of months, but he seemed wise beyond his years and could be deeper than Pluto.

"What about, Percy?" I asked, I respected my cousin, after fighting in a war with him and hearing his stories of his quests, you had to respect this guy. Or admire his courage, he'd faced down a god and dueled him and won, at _twelve_. Plus, if you've never seen him in battle then you have never been truly frightened, I swear when Annabeth fell he looked ready to take out every Giant there with his bare hands.

"Jason, you know what I want to talk about." Percy replied, I hung my head in shame, I was hoping we wouldn't have to talk about this. "Jason, I understand you're scared and confused about this now. You need time to adjust to this, it's hard because you've suddenly been thrust into this whole new world and things you never knew you were planning have already passed." I looked at Percy surprised, how did he know. "I know this, because I am feeling like this too, Jason, okay, I am scared, I am freaking out, I'm nervous and worried as Hades, but I'm just taking each new shock as they come." Percy confessed to me, the nervous edge seeping into his voice for a second before he took a deep breath and regained control. "But I'm saying this to you as a friend, a cousin, a fellow warrior and as the boyfriend of Annabeth Chase. You need to sort your friendship out with Reyna, because she will hurt from it and so will you. Don't let her go, Jason, because if you do, I will run you through with Riptide. The same goes for if you _ever_ hurt her. She is like one of the sisters I never had, and you need someone like her in your life." Percy warned me, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you, Percy." I replied. "That was... surprisingly deep for a child of Neptune." I remarked in jest.

"And how many have you met?" Percy shot back jokingly.

"Just you. All the proof I need." I fired back with a grin to show him I was joking. Percy returned it.

"You wanna explore this place?" Percy asked, I grinned at my friendly cousin.

"Sure, why not." I agreed, we headed down the little garden path past hedges and rose bushes and flowerbeds. We'd only been walking a few minutes at best when I heard a soft feminine laugh echoing around the garden.

"Someone's here." Percy whispered, I nodded and slowly drew out my gladius, Percy did the same but uncapped his sword-pen as we began inching towards where the sound seemed to be coming from.

"Plan of attack?" I whispered to Percy, he looked around the garden.

"Observe and attack accordingly." Percy whispered back, I nodded, that seemed smart to keep us alive. The sound was close now, there was a hedge in front of us, it might be the only thing concealing the sound from us, and vice versa. I stepped forward cautiously, Percy put a hand on my shoulder to stop me but didn't even try to restrain me as I poked the tip of my sword through the bushes and moved them aside slightly to see through them. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting, it was Jason and Reyna, well, the future versions of me and my best friend. They were sitting on a stone bench together, her shoes were discarded nearby as she curled into him happily, they were whispering to each other, things I couldn't hear, but occasionally she'd let out a soft laugh as his fingers tickled her sides.

"How do you think the demigods are settling in?" Reyna suddenly spoke up, Jason paused and looked at her fondly.

"I think they're doing fine, but I'm worried." Jason admitted, I frowned, what would I be worried about.

"Jason and Reyna?" Reyna prompted, I frowned further, why would they be worried about us... wait, Annabeth said Reyna and I not being as close as usual equals bad... Math makes my head hurt.

"Come on Jason, let's go!" Percy hissed, interrupting my spying. I nodded slowly and moved the hedge back the way it was before following Percy back towards the kitchen.

"You think anyone has kids yet?" I asked teasingly as we neared our destination, Percy gulped loudly.

"Don't even joke about that." Percy deadpanned, I grinned at him before shoving him.

"Last one inside is Octavian's underwear!" I called back as I ran, it was good to be a teen.

* * *

**Did you guys like? I know it sort of sucks, but I was tired and it was 9am when I finished this. I did some editing when I woke up though, the next chapter is where I will explain how we do not confuse the future and the present? Past? I'll explain that to you next time. For everyone waiting for me to update Reverse The Roles, I am not procrastinating. I'm just... procrastinating.**

**Okay, that's all from me. Until next time.**

**Peace, love, PERCY JACKSON!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X**


End file.
